Dragon Ball: The Nephew of Goku
Chapter 1: Kino Battle Goku is in the middle of a battle against a tall beast named Kino. As Goku is in Super Saiyan, he tries to stop Kino from powering his Planet Ray. "Kamehameha!" Goku shouted. The blast had not hurt Kino, who was going to charge a Lunar Blast at Goku. "Stealth Bomber!" shouted someone with a kid voice. The blast had obliberated Kino into smitherens. Goku got up, there was all lot of smoke, as it cleared there was a kid. He had a hairstyle similar to Raditz, the same outfit Goku was wearing but all green. "What's your name?" asked Goku. "It's Preach." the kid answered. "Okay Preach, why did you help me?" asked Goku. "Because he done so much, You look familar." Preach replied. "You as we'll, you look like my older brother Raditz." said Goku. "That's my father, so you must be my Uncule Goku!" cheered Preach. The body of Kino had evapourated Goku looked at it disapearing. "Wait, you're my nephew?" asked Goku. "Yes, Goku." answered Preach. "You could get Super Saiyan 3!" said Goku suprised. "I can't I'm a half-saiyan, your probably wondering how I am a half-saiyan, my father met a human on one of his early missions to Earth." said Preach. "How old are you?" asked Goku. "I'm 11 years old." answered Preach. "Wow." said Goku suprised. Chapter 2: Meeting the Family As Goku and Preach enter Goku's house they are hoping that Chi-Chi won't freak. Goku opens the door and a mad Chi-Chi comes up to Goku hitting him hard with a broom. "Why... Did... You.. Leave.. Me and your hurt!" shouted Chi-Chi. Preach just walks into the house, Chi-Chi looks at Preach. "Who's that?" asked Chi-Chi. Goku takes a deep breath. "It's our nephew Preach, his 11 and strangley he's like Gohan and Goten." said Goku. Preach is walking to Gohan and Goten's room. Preach opens the door and see's Gohan doing homework and Goten watching. "I'm your cousin Preach." said Preach. Gohan looked at Preach noticing he has hair like Raditz. "That's why you look like your father." said Gohan. "Wait, so that's dad's brother's son?" asked Goten. "Yes, Goten." answered Gohan. Gohan stops writing on the paper and puts it in his bag. "Let's go test his strength Goten." said Gohan. At the fields, Gohan, Goten and Preach land. "Me and Goten against you." said Gohan. Preach moves back to get ready for this, Preach's ki starts to rise. Gohan can feel this, so this Goten. "We could die from his power right?" asks Goten. "You've got that right." answered Preach. He rushes to attack Gohan who dodges the attack. Then Goten comes to hit Preach, who dodges the attack with Instantaneous Movement. "Where did he go?" asked Gohan. Preach is above Gohan, "Here!" shouted Preach who fires A Shock Wave at Gohan and Goten. As the smoke clears they turn Super Saiyan. "Hah, Super Saiyan, but feast your eyes!" shouted Preach. Preach goes to kick Goten who dodges the attack quickly, they begin randomly kicking and punching very fast. Gohan gets into it which gives Preach a large strain. Preach then rises up his ki, his hair turns yellow going in to Super Saiyan. "First side of your family to go Super Saiyan." said Goten. "Super Stealth Bomber!" shouted Preach firing the blast at Gohan and Goten fiercly. The blasts hits them making them unconcouis. As they get back up Preach has already powered down. "Looks like you are strong." said Gohan. "I taught myself, I don't find it hard." replied Preach. "You could help us fight of the Renoria's, they keep attacking Earth. Five already appeared." said Goten. "Tell me when you need me." said Preach who's flying away. "Where are you going?" asked Gohan. "To my mother, don't want her worried!" shouted Preach who then flies off. "Bye!" shouted Goten and Gohen. They then both go inside. Category:Fan Fiction